Co-parenting
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: Anakin, Padme, Plo, and Shaak have all taken up the title of Ahsoka's parents, this them going through the ups and downs of raising her while wrestling with each other.
1. Childish Soka

Ahsoka.

I was talking with Mami [Padme] when Papa [Master Plo], Mama [Master Ti] and Dada [Anakin] came in my apartment.

_"MAMA, PAPA!"_ I shouted excitedly running over to my 2 older parents, hugging them _"Hello Du Tungums [My daughter]."_ Mama chuckled at my antics as she gently stroked my lekku, I smiled at her before turning to Dada, _"Dada." _I said more calmly this time, burying myself into his arms, _"Hiya Snips, how was your day with Mami?"_Dada questioned, _"Good, we went to see a movie, then we talked about a lot of things." _I said as I led him and Mama and Dada over to the couch, they all sat down and me, being the needy little girl I am, laid down on all of them, my head in Mami's lap, my torso on Dada's lap, my bottom on Papa's lap and my feet on Mama's lap, feeling strangely protected and at peace, I fell asleep.

Anakin.

We sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the rare time we got to spend with our daughter, while I accept that Ahsoka was originally Master Plo's and Master Ti's daughter, she is also mine and Padme's, needless to say, Ahsoka will never be without a mom or dad.

_"How have you been Padme?"_Master Ti asked from her end of the couch, _"Well, you?"_Padme said as she gently stroked Ahsoka's lekku, the sleeping girl giving a soft purr, "Hard, but seeing Little one always lightens my day." The proud mom said, smiling down gently at the girl she calls her daughter,_ "Agreed, she could probably lighten the darkest heart in the galaxy with her cheerfulness ." _Master Plo said I smiled at them, many people think they're all strict, but I and Padme see this side of them, the loving and caring side of them, and while they are strict when she does wrong, they are mainly the loving parents of Ahsoka Tano and something tells me that will never change.

/

**This is so sweet!**


	2. Aftermath of a mistake

_**WARNING: SELF-HARM.**_

Ahsoka.

I sat quietly in my room, I had disobeyed orders and now Mami, Dada, Mama And Papa want nothing to do with me right now, Dada, Mama And Papa have blocked off their bonds with me, making it feel like they had snapped, and it hurts, it hurts so much, I want nothing more then to fix what has happened but I know I can't.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, silently crying, looking over at the couch that we had all sat upon not to long ago, and for the first time in years I felt unsafe, and unloved, I hate this feeling, it feels like someone took out my heart and was slowly burning it, I closed my eyes and attempted to get some sleep, remembering that I had messed everything up.

[Dream]

I was in a grassy field, everything was so peaceful, well it was, until Mami, Dada, Mama, and Papa we're surrounding me.

_" You got so many killed, you are useless, why did I ever call you my daughter?"_ Mama yelled at me, _" you are unworthy of being my Padawan, let alone my daughter, you don't deserve either title!"_ Dada yelled, _" I wish I had never found you, then my sons would still be alive!"_ Papa said, his voice full of anger, _" I hope that you die, you are unworthy, and now unloved!"_Mama screeched, my heart broke a little more at every word they uttered, it felt like hours as they took turns insulting me, my looks, and my intelligence.

[End of dream]

I awoke gasping, looking around I saw no one, normally I accidentally project my feelings when I have nightmares, and I wake up to one of my parents comforting me, I sob when I realize that they most likely did feel of my emotions but didn't come to help me through my pain, I got up from my bed and walked onto my bathroom, looking into the mirror, I didn't recognize the girl in it, the girl with dead eyes, who had circles under her eyes and bruises on her arm from Dada had accidentally grabbed her too tightly.

I looked down at my sink, on the edge sat a small knife that Rex had gifted me when I first joined, I never thought I'd use it on myself, but now those thoughts are swirling through my head.

I shook my head, ' _no I will not defile his gift like that.'_ I thought, as I turned on the water and splashed some on my face before heading back to my bed, laying down again, my emotions were still going crazy, I need a release, I started pinching my arm, taking delight in the pain that it caused as it chased away my emotions, at least for now, it allowed me to go to sleep without nightmares.

[The next day]

I forced myself out of my apartment and down to the eating hall, I don't want to go but I can't starve myself, the Council will get suspicious.

I got a small sandwich, watermelon slice and water, I finished in record time due to the evil stares I was getting.

I walked out of the hall and started to head back when I heard some of the voices I fear most, that of my 3 Jedi parents, panicking, I rush towards my room, hoping to avoid them, unfortunately it seems they saw me as they opened their bonds with me, simply to send negative emotions at me, which hurt, because those bonds are meant to send positive emotions but instead they are using it to cause me pain, despite the fact that it hurt me even worse, I blocked my bond with all of them, running to my apartment, on the verge of tears, wondering if they would ever forgive me.

**/**

**That was sad.**


	3. Pain can be kissed away

Ahsoka.

It has been 3 weeks since the incident, I have been ignored throughout all of that, I mainly stay in my room, away from everybody, it hurts too much, the stares and the mean words.

I lay on my bed sobbing, wishing that my Mami, Mama, Papa, And Dada would come and brush away the tears and help me calm down, I sobbed even harder remembering when they did do that.

Kit Fisto ( The good-hearted uncle to the rescue!)

I walked to Ahsoka's apartment, I hadn't seen her in a good few days and I'm starting to get worried, normally she's bouncing around, being a cheerful little girl.

I knocked on her door, I heard her getting up, and walking over to the door, she opened it and shock filled my body, she is a pale pink, her eyes look dead and she's at least 20 pounds lighter then she was 3 weeks ago.

_" Little one, what has happened?" _I asked with a gentle voice, not believing that her parents ( yes he knows about their relationship) would leave her in such a condition, _" Nothing." _She said as she looked up at me with her normally bright blue eyes, that were now full of sadness, _" Where are your Mama, Papa, Mami, And Dada?" _I asked as she stepped aside to let me in, _" They hate me!"_ She broke down sobbing, I quickly brought her over to the couch and sat down taking the small girl in my arms, _" I'm sure that's not true Little one, their probably just mad for whatever reason, they love you so much."_I whispered to the distraught little girl as I text Aayla to come here.

I continued to whisper reassurance to the little girl who thought her own parents hated her for another 10 minutes before Aayla finally came in, noticed the young girl in my arms, she reached out to me with the force.

_' What happened? Why is _Kleiner Kämpfer [Little fighter in German] _crying?' _Aayla asked, _' her parents have done messed up, she thinks they hate her, I need you to stay here while I go yell at the idiots.'_ I said, she nodded and took the crying little girl, who only noticed that she was here when she touched her, but didn't do anything, I kissed the tiny girl on her forehead as a way of saying goodbye before giving Aayla a peck on the lips.

I used the force to locate them, too bad, their in different areas.

/

Anakin/Dada.

I was in my apartment my with Padmé, we were just sitting and talking, mainly about our future together, when I heard a knock at the door.

_"I'll get it,"_ Padmé said as she got up and headed towards the door while I stayed on the couch, I heard quick footsteps coming towards the living area, I got up and turned to face the guest, _"Master Fisto."_ I greeted surprised, **"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO YOUR DAUGHTER, SKYWALKER?!" **He yelled at me, I just looked at him confused, what is he talking about?

_"You don't do you?_ **SHE THINKS YOU HATE HER, AND DAMN IT, IF YOU DON'T FIX IT, I AM ADOPTING HER FROM YOU." **Master Fisto said I and Padme looked at each other, horrified at what we had done to our own daughter, we both rushed out of the apartment and towards the temple, and to Ahsoka.

/

Shaak.

I and Plo were enjoying a rare moment together when Kit burst in my apartment and started yelling, **"GET YOUR ASSES TO YOUR DAUGHTER'S ROOM AND FIX WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." **Heyelled, we stared at him in shock for a few seconds before he grabbed our wrists and dragged us off the love seat, and shooed us out of my apartment.

We rushed towards her apartment when we go to her room, and saw Aalya holding her close when she saw us, she looked pissed but still handed the tiny girl to me and Plo, she had tears streaming down her face, and looked like she hadn't eaten, or seen the sun, in weeks, what have I done to my baby?


End file.
